The Chameleon's Song
by Dan Amsterdam
Summary: Chameleon wins Armageddon and things quickly go downhill from here.
1. Chapter 1

Hola there. Name's Chameleon. Lemme tell about you about a bunch of

fights and stuff. So they had this tournament by the name of Mortal

Kombat. Got my ass kicked in a few of them. Still I tried honing my

skills by watching other, betters fighters doing their thing. It's

how I learn stuff, studying movement and whatnot. Soon I was getting

my ass kicked less! 'Course by that time my interest in fighting was

waning. Started taking up beer. At some point I started feeling in a

rut and figured it was time for the fightin' again. Currently all

the MK guys were battlin' up a pyramid to beat up some lava dude.

Sounded like a good start as any. So what did I do, I went and beat

the crap out of the guy. And how about that, my powers increased

tenfold. Naturally a 'lotta the folks were pissed.

So right now I get kidnapped and that Shinnok guy's kicking my ass.

"Such a sickening waste of potential," he was like, "all that power

and some meager pissant like you just walks in and sentences in to

squander!" He was also beating up another Shinnok that he cloned or

something. "Ah, this moment has been of great dissapointment. Alas,

your power I can still take away, however tainted it has become in

that adbomidable vessel of yours." So I figure, I'll give him ALL my

power! Let's face it, I'd probably forget how to use it in a week or

so. So what I did was I summoned a big ol' energy ball and throw it

at Shinnok. It worked so well, it destroyed Netherrealm and damaged

a bunch of other realm. Well at least I took care of Shinnok. Oh

hey, his clone survived.

And now I was just floating around in some deep empty void with

chucks of other realms scattered about. Guess I'll just hang out for

a while and hope I float back into a remaining realm. Around that

time a lightning appeared and that guy with the hat appeared.

"Chameleon," he said, "your actions have caused irrepairable damage

to the realms. You must repent your actions." "Oh alright then," I

said, "whatti gotta do?" Hat Guy took out one of those amulets that

can travel through time. "Take this amulet. Return back to when all this

chaos can be prevented."

Going back in time, alright, I guess I can handle that. So I

figuring if I go back to say, the time they had that tournament and

Earthrealm won, I should have enough time to keep things from going

all wonky again. Plus my old apartment was still there. That was the

best apartment. So okay then, let's let stuff happen!


	2. Kung Fu Part 2

Woah, I feel like crap. So where the hell did we end up at? Oh hey, it's

Shang's island. Looks like they're doing that one tournament where

Outworld lost its tenth in a row. Yeah I remember a bit of that one.

Hung out mostly in the background drinking. So then, seems the thing to

do make sure that Earthrealm guy wins. Raiden seems like a stickler for

that kind of crap.

There's Scorpion and Quan Chi. Yeah, 'round this time Scorps wasn't

aware Quan Chi actually offed his family and was blaming Sub-Zero for

it. What a minute, am I talking out loud again?

"WHAT did you just say?!" Scorps looks pissed. This is a very

surprising development. Looks like I gotta clear some things up. "Oh no,

it wasn't the Sub-Zero here now he's framing for killing your family,

the blue guy's got a brother who becomes another Sub-Zero after you take

out this guy." It is then that Quan Chi grabs me by the throat and

sniffs me.

"The stench of a time-traveller," QC muttered, "surely you must be here

for a higher purpose then interfering with my plans." Over at the side

Scorps has caught up with Sub-A-Dub, probably questioning him about his

brother. And it looks like QC's story isn't holding up well right now.

The two guys grab QC by the shoulders and toss him to the ground. So

then while they're stomping his ass, I think I'll go look around.

Johnny Cage strutin' around like he's hot stuff. Only saw him in a cameo

in some other films. Sucked. Kano laying about doing nothing of

interest, got nothing more of interest to say about that. Wait, is that

Mokap? Or what do they call him at this time, I don't think they

invented that stuff yet.

Ah, the good ol' Warriors Shrine. I almost won a fight here. In fact,

here I am almost winning that very fight. And then Sonya kicks me in the

head and out I go. Might as well drag myself somewhere out of the way to

rest up.

"All right, you put in some good hustle there kid," I told me, "just

keep pluggin' away you'll get somewhere." However it would appear I

would have been unused to a future me just showin' up out of nowhere, so

he clocked me in the jaw.

"And what you think YOU'RE doing?" I inquired in my younger days,

"Tryin' to rip off the awe-inspirin' greatest that is Shao Kahn's

Mightiest Warrior?" Heh, I remember when I used to go around declaring

myself that. Shao Kahn however was not very amused. "And now your grass

is ass, am I'm...uh, well anyway I'm gonna beat the crap outta you."

So there I am trying to whoop my own ass. Jeez, how did I survive this

long back then? Alright, enough getting trifled with, time to show me I

mean business. That's right, here come the new combos? Watch as I

combine my Noob and Reptile powers and punch me away with my Acid

Shadow! And now for some klassic ScorpSub power, coming in the form of a

spear encased in a block of ice! WHAMMO! Out cold again!

Wait a minute. Oh. Crap. I just killed me.


	3. Ten And Oh

Right then. I've killed my past self. For reason I'm getting the feeling  
that I should eat the corpse to avoid fading away or something. Anyway  
here comes Raiden, who was known as Rayden back then.

"I suppose you are wondering why you still here," said Rai/yden. "Do  
tell," I say. "The strength of your soul is quite powerful, which is  
enough to keep your past destruction from being erased. However it is  
unclear as to what brings you here. Tell me, does the future bring great  
danger to the realms?"

"Eh you might say that. See, this guy was on fire and so I beat him up  
and blew up all existance. Then you showed up and sent me back here. You  
probably weren't expecting me to see you again but I'm sure you would  
have wanted me to say hi."

"That...is indeed unfortunante. Perhaps you need to better refine your  
power in order to prevent such a catastrophe from happening again. Alas,  
there is no time here. The future of Earthrealm is at stake."

"Oh hey, that's right, that. Don't worry too much about that, just let  
that Lou Kang guy win."

Raiden's face slightly formed into something of a smile. "This  
information is most pleasing. Be this as it may, we should still be  
there for support." So then we left the Shrine and make our way across  
The Pit. Did I mention one of the statues was following us?

"That is clearly no statue," Raiden noted. Oh, well never mind then. And  
so that statue turned into Shang Tsung and laughed. "Oh, this is a sad  
sight indeed. Have you become this desperate for allies, thunder god?"  
Hmmm, I do not believe I will be taking this lightly. "Hey bucko, you  
got a problem with me or are you talking about some other guy?" Either  
way Shang noticed them were some fighting words. "You would attempt to  
stand up to me, only to amuse me further!" At that point I uppercutted  
him and sent him spiraling down to the Pit Bottom (Hey Reptile did I  
qualify?).

"It would appear he had made poor judgment on my alliances," Raiden  
said. And with that we headed to Goro's Dungeon. There we found that  
news of Shang's death traveled real fast.

Goro in particular was THAT. DAMNED. PISSED. You know that one movie or  
twelve where they kill the good guy's mentor before the last fight and  
it gets him all in an avenging-enough mood to beat the bad guys? Well  
Goro was even more determined to fulfill his master's quest and so he  
walloped the bejezus out of Lou Kang. Goro had achieved victory and  
delivered Earthrealm to Shao Kahn's rule, but at what price?

Would've been nicer if we won though.


	4. Never Mind The Second Then

At the time of this writing/speaking/whatever-you-want-to-call-it I have yet to be killed off in the comics, and with any hope I never bite it. But I digress. Earthrealm lost the tournment and now Shao Kahn will be taking over.

"I have failed my people. I...have failed Earthrealm." Lou Kang was just barely alive after Goro's walloping. His leg was broken and one of his eyes had popped out. Raiden could only stare at the sky in horror. "This cannot be. There still has to be another way, it cannot end like this."

Luckily I had an idea. An actually useful one that shows up on rare occasion. "Hey guys, just had a thought: that guy on fire is still around, you could blow him up and get more power." Lou Kang looked at me for a few seconds and then went into one of those everything-has-gone-to-shit laughing fits. "Oh, that's just terrific. Our realm is doomed, but it turns out I should have been beating up this other guy instead!"

Oh, he's doing the sarcasm stuff. "Yeahhhh... So anyway what you're gonnawanna do is head over to the Pyramid Of Arrgh and he should be up there on the top."

"The Pyramid Of Argus you mean. Yes, I have heard rumor of this, a contingency plan to draw out and altogether bring balance to an abundance of powerful beings. Truly you have come from a bleak time." Raiden said. "However we would need a gathering of exurberent fighters to trigger the pyramid's necessity."

"Do not concern yourself with such futile matters." Baraka entered the area. "Shao Kahn has arranged a constellation prize for you, the one who have failed to save his Earthrealm. For now we will have you witness the destruction of the realm you have let down."

I should probably do something right about now. So I went up to Baraka and uppercut! Jumping kick! That ninja pickaxe thing! Time to finish him off! I pull open his ribcage to expose his still-beating heart, and then a prompt appears:

Triangle - Soul Port  
Square - Force Ball  
Circle - Fire  
X - Freeze

Hmmm, I think I'll go with Circle. And thus I set his heart on fire.

Well that was an interesting experience. So anyway Raiden is beckoning for us to be heading on our way. Toodles.


	5. Oh, It's You Again

Been a while since my last report. Hmm, now where we? Oh, right, it should have been the part where I went off to take out Blaze but instead got taken over by the Dragon King. So then, let's get to know the new guy. Wow, you look absolutely nothing like how Raiden described you.

 _You are to silence your tongue now, mortal. I am your master now._

Well aren't you the jolly one? So then, seeing as you just forced me to kill off Raiden, I guess you're my new BFATM, ol' chum.

 _It has not taken long to make me regret choosing you as my vessel. This bond shall be fleeting, Zaterran infidel._

You're breaking my heart here, 'Ga. Wait, you don't currently have powers to do that literally, do you? Err, let's change the subject. So anyway we gotta do something about Blazz.

 _Blazz? Is your inferiority such that you mispronounce even in your thoughts?_

Hey, you wanna read my thoughts, I've got a trip down Memory Lane that will make your scales squirm!

 _Bother me not with that. While you prove more unworthy by the passing second, you yet grasp a reasonable goal. The former enforcer Blaze contains power that must not fall into the wrong hands._

Alright then, let's go. Hey, you got any original Fatalities?

 _Do NOT tempt me._

EKK! AGH! Ohh...I guess you really can break it.

 _These are powers you will soon learn to fear. Now, there is first business to attend to at the Nexus._

Must we?

 _YOU WILL LEARN YOUR PLACE, INSIPID PEASANT!_

Oh this is such a drag, man. Wait a minute, drag man, you dragon man? Heh. Heh heh. Heh heh heh heh. Get it? Heh heh.

 ** _ENOUGH!_**

Fine, fine, we're going...


	6. POOR-CLUDE TO DESTRUCTION

POOR-CLUDE TO DESTRUCTION

So before we headed over to the Nexus, I'd thought we'd first go see that movie about the red guy you'll notice I've been ripping off. All right, now I'm pumped!

 _So these are the idols that Earthrealm worship. It makes one wonder if this realm should even be bothered with._

"Eh, it's not all that bad. Here you got beer, matresses left in alleyways and that one time a dog stole a wallet and I took it from him!"

 _Enough! We must now head to the Nexus._

And so we headed over to the Nexus. Boy I hope the Stage Fatalities are turned off right now, 'cause you probably know what I'll end up causing. Oh hey, it's that Shujinko guy fighting that Scorpion guy. Well looks like all six of the...things are here. So I guess we'll be taking them now. I'm gonna live to regret this, but how?

 _Do not touch the Kamidogu, infidel vessel. First, remove the spectre and allow Shujinko to complete his destiny._

Oh goodie, Scorp's just gonna love this Ice Block Spear! No wait, I just did a Wet Spear. Ahh, now he's mostly ignoring me. Alright I'll go for a Jumpkick and...instead he Uppercuts me. So you now how the things didn't appear in the fighting area itself. Yeah, turned out there was a good reason for that as I got knocked into the Netherrealm thing and it broke.

 _URGGH..AGGHH...what...have..you..done?!_

Turns out it hurts when you do that, and I was feeling some of that effect. Scorpion noticed that and causally blew up all of the other things. And then that took care of Onaga.

"Damashi...I have failed us all." Wait a minute, does that mean me too? Wow, what a dick! Off into the Stage Fatality you go!

Okay then, well then MK:D seems to have petered out, and it looks like I got two years to kill before the pyramid shows up. In the meantime I believe I'll go visit the Dark Prison and throw peanuts at the other Kombatants.


	7. Chapter Six

CHAPTER 6

I still got money on this story never finishing. Anywho, I do believe we left off at the Pyramid. And now, whoopass commences. BAM! BOOF! DOING! BIFF! HONK! SLAM! UUUCH! WHAM! BUY ONE GET ONE FREE! SLAM! Alright, all that's taken care of, and the rematch only to me is about to begin.  
But what's this now? Blaze is there as he damn should have for all my troubles, but he fighting...another Blaze?! I mean, I did fight off another Chameleon on my way up here, but what are the odds of another mirror match? (Wait a minute, didn't I just kill me back when I first got here? Hmmm, maybe the presence of newer me means that older me will be made invincible, or as least will come back no matter how many times you kill him...oy, this is not a thinking man's story.)  
I digress though...it looks like I either gotta face twos Blazes now, or maybe I could wait until one of the Blazes takes out the other one and fight one doubly-powered Blaze. Geeze, you think there'll be four Blazes if I screw up, blow up the universe again and go back in time again?  
Shucks, let's just get this over with. So I go up to what looks like the 2P Blaze and then I whack him! Then I turn around to the 1P Blaze and I whack him! Then the other Blaze begins to get up and then I whack him again! And then the other other Blaze begins to get up and...you seem bored. Yeah, guess it's one of those "you had to be there" stories.  
Moving along, now this multitasking is beginning to cramp my style. So that when I get the idea, I'll just knock one of the Blazes off of the Pyramid, finish off the other Blaze, wait for the other other Blaze to get back up here, take him out and go further mad with power! And there goes one of the Blazes tumblin' down courtesy of yours truly. DID I MENTION THESE GUYS BURN LIKE HELL? Because they do. I really should remember I have the water/ice powers more. Damn, I could've just smashed a hole into the Pyramid, turn it into a pool and drown the Blazes. Smooth thinking, Mel.  
AW GODS! Some lava just got in my eye. Temporarily hard-of-seeing, I being firing off ice balls and Reptile's goo balls all willy-nilly. Luckily that had stunned the Blaze just as the sight came back on. Oh ho ho, looks like he's on the ropes!  
But then, a large flash of light and a huge explosion go off from below. It was then that I considered the possibility that one of the other Kombatants could have killed the other Blazes. How in-GEE-nious! Anyway that explosion takes a really big toll on the Pyramid, and us two atop get knocked down to the other side.  
A lot of dust and debree here, but I've still got a hold of my Blaze. Seeing as I'm this close to leaning his lock, I might as well finish the job. Hey wait, yeah, I SHOULD do that, seeing as the other Blazekiller would just get more powerful off of him.  
Lo and behold, guess who also just figured that out! A figure begins to emerge from the darkness. Now seeing as we've both got powers from taking out one Blaze, we should be on the exact same level. I stand up and prepare to face...Dairou?  
"He is not the one you should be concerned about." said a voice to the left. So I turn to left and prepare to face...Khameleon?!


	8. The Final Finale, Finally

THE FINAL FINALE, FINALLY

Hsu Hao: Good evening, dear creators.  
Ed Boon: What do you want this time, Hsu?  
Hsu Hao: At Armageddon's end, I was to be removed from my mortal vessel and become a demon of emptiness and desolation.  
John Vogel: Forget it Hsu, we're not bringing you back.  
Hsu Hao: What you do not realize, was that the demon's name was Ruutuu.  
John Vogel: ...  
Ed Boon: We have been duped by ourselves.

-

...Okay, well anyway, it's me Chameleon again. Now where were we?

This is the time to right what you have barely ever tried to correct. I am Khameleon, and for now I will be taking over the narrative.

Oh hello Khameleon. This is Chameleon again. Yeah, I couldn't find another Zaterran woman around, so our species is screwed. Unless of course you were looking to...

Always defaulting to lowbrow humor, brother? That has always been your problem, you fail to take anything seriously. The Zaterrians have been on the brink of extinction for millenia, and you have cared naught but for cheap spirits and general debauchery. What allies you have had are quickly and ungracefully abandoned. However, in spite of you our race will prosper again and you will become a true exile.

Yeah, yeah, whatever sis. Why don't you take things up with that Reptile guy? (Whoa, that pun was gross.)

Reptile is dead. Yet more proof of your lax resolve, you have attempted to slay him several times in the past, and just now have you left him to perish in battle.

Eh, alright then, let's just end this bickering already, I already got the powers, I'll just bring the Zaterrians back now.

No Chameleon! You are too immature to know how to properly use your powers. I have studying in preparation for this event, I know what is to be expected. Step aside, this is how it is meant to be.

NOT ON MY WATCH!

I HAVE NO PATIENCE FOR YOUR OUTBURSTS OF PRIDE!

-

And so, the second coming of Armageddon has ceased. I, Argus of the Elder Gods, had hoped for a less catastropic resolve, what with the initial destruction of the realm. In the end, the two Zaterrian warriors have clashed with all their infused might, ultimately resulting in their own demise as well as those of the combatants present. As the smoke cleared and the dust settled, a new being emerged. Similiar to the soul anchor Ermac, this warrior that would become known as Basalisk would contain the souls of Chameleon and Khameleon as well as take claim to any Zaterrian soul it could find by whatever force necessary. The realms would learn once to fear the combined strength of the Zaterrians.


End file.
